liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Blaming poor people
Too often people who aren't poor, have never been poor, imagine they know what poor people are doing wrong. I didn’t need a hug, Jamie, I needed a fiver. Working poor people called lazy Just one example, if the curtains in a poor house are closed during the day better off people tut tut and assume that person is lazy. It could just as easily be someone who's finished an exhausting night shift, say as an underapid office cleaner or care home worker and badly needs to rest. Do we blame people for being in poverty? Food For very poor people even getting enough to eat can be a problem. Real hunger in the UK In the UK in the 21st Century there are unfortunate people who can't feed themselves or their families. A computer malfunctions, there's a slip up at an office so a benefit check is late, bureaucrats who aren't themselves poor delay processing a benefit claim. For people already on the breadline that type of trouble means no money and no food till the problem is sorted and that can take a long time. Even people in low paid work sometimes need to get food from food banks if there isn't enough money coming in. Many parents tell of going to bed hungry themselves in order to feed their children. Gove would call that reckless parenting. Welfare cuts under the present Conservative and Lib Dem government have increased the numbers of people needing Food banks by 175% which is a lot. Chris Johnes, director of Oxfam's UK Poverty Programme, said: 'Thousands are now turning to food banks, but they do not so out of choice, they do so when they have nowhere else to turn. 'The staggering rise in the numbers of people using food banks is down to failings in the benefit system, too many low paid jobs and rising prices that are dragging huge numbers into poverty.' In May a report by Church Action On Poverty and Oxfam suggested up to half of those seeking help were doing so as a direct result of having benefit payments delayed, reduced or withdrawn. Other factors behind the increase on those using emergency help - the 'hidden hungry' - include rising food prices, unemployment and energy costs. Poor forced to use food banks? Those who don't get to food banks go hungry together with their families. When children go hungry the UK government likes to blame the parents and ignore how their policies contribute to the hunger problem. The Government are feckless, neglectful and abusive – my speech at the #TUC2013 Well meaning advice Poor people should buy cheap food and cook it slowly, some cheap cuts taste marvelous after 5 hours slow cooking. Better off people who give well meaning advice like the above just don't know what they're talking about. Should poor people really risk getting their gas or electricity cut off when they can't pay their fuel bills? After cooking cheap food slowly for 5 hours at a time that could too easily happen. Poor mothers know what their children should eat but can't get their children to eat healthy food or can't afford it. Poor mothers play safe getting their children something they know the child will eat. If they risk something different and the child refuses it mother has to throw food away. Then money that could otherwise have gone towards, say the next gas or electricity bill gets used up paying for something different that the child will eat. ‘Poverty, not ignorance’ prevents healthy eating If you are a mother in this position in a week when you haven't very many bills perhaps you can try out a few new healthy recipes. In Nations round the Mediterranean crops like Aubergines, Bell peppers, Courgettes, Cucumbers, Tomatoes can be grown in open fields though those same crops in the UK need to be grown under glass or imported. Therefore poor people living round the Mediterranean traditionally had a wider range of cheap healthy vegetables that they could afford to eat. Jamie Oliver said: I meet people who say, “You don't understand what it's like.” I just want to hug them and teleport them to the Sicilian street cleaner who has 25 mussels, 10 cherry tomatoes, and a packet of spaghetti for 60 pence, and knocks out the most amazing pasta. You go to Italy or Spain and they eat well on not much money. We've missed out on that in Britain, somehow. Jamie Oliver Should Stop Trying to Teach Poor People How to Eat Oliver doesn't understand what it's like. I just wish we could teleport Oliver between Mediterranean markets and British supermarkets so he could compare prices. Perhaps after that he'd get a bit more realistic. Has Oliver ever checked prices in UK shops or does he get servants to buy everything for him? Incidentally prices are rising today so ordinary Italians often can't afford the types of food that peasants used to eat. Getting into debt Poor people sometimes get into debt, a few possible reasons are given below. #A benefit check hasn't arrived or is unaccountably short, there just isn't the money to buy essentials. What does a poor person do then? #Grandfather/grandmother has a chest infection and the doctor advises the family to keep the bedroom warm. The infection lasts a long time and the family fear a loved elderly relative could die. Later when the fuel bill comes it's much higher than the poor family can easily pay. Keeping a child's sick room warm, keeping any sick room warm can also cost a great deal of money. #There were a great many important bills of whatever kind and when the rent bill arrives there just isn't enough money to pay it. The landlord threatens eviction. #A purse or wallet is stolen, there is no money to last till the next wage check, benefit check arrives. #Parents want to buy a nice present for their children at Christmas, perhaps a computer which will help them with their School work. An irresponsible Loan shark lends the money but makes sure the borrower doesn't understand the crippling interest rates. Loan sharks Loan sharks have ways of forcing repayment. Victims turning up at casualty with broken limbs and acid burns inflicted by debt collectors - and strokes, brain haemorrhages and depression brought on by the fear of crippling interest rates. Your money or your life! Brutal loan sharks putting thousands in hospital When I read the article quoted above I was shocked to find out how much damage criminal loan sharks are causing in my country. Please read the article, Your money or your life! Brutal loan sharks putting thousands in hospital In the big city where I live the local authority pays for advertisements warning people about loan sharks and many of these advertisements are in places like buses where poor people have a chance to read them. The same local authority is responsible for some of the delays in processing benefit money and getting money to people. #These delays can force poor people into the humiliation of relying on Food banks. #These delays can also force poor people to endure the tender mercies of the loan sharks. Middle class people working in the town hall mostly want to help poor people but people of their class tend to blame poor people for getting into debt. These middle class people feel all that is needed is to educate poor people and discourage them from foolishly getting into debt. The reality is poor people are different as all Human beings are, a few are reckless but most are sensible and do the best they can with what little they have. Warnings about loan sharks can certainly reduce the problem but no amount of warning will prevent loan sharks getting victims. #When poor people can't feel themselves or their families, #When poor people are threatened with eviction because they can't pay their rent, #When their fuel supply could be cut off because they can't pay fuel bills, #Any situation when poor people desperately need money now can leave them with no alternative except getting money wherever they can. That can mean going to a loan shark and facing the consequences later. Bad housing A desperately poor refugee lived with her children in a substandard rented flat. The air was damp, there was mold on the walls, her children had continual breathing problems. A Guardian reporter tried to get the council to help her and her children because frequent complaints the mother had made herself got her nowhere. They council representatives stated that they witnessed first-hand that the windows were shut and they saw a pan on the hob boiling food and generating steam. As you are aware, this is not conducive to a healthy house and will have a negative impact on the property. Why are poor people seen as culpable for the things they suffer? None of this was the unfortunate refugee's fault, she needed to cook for her family. (Incidentally when poor people buy more expensive, unhealthy junk food instead of cooking themselves they are also blamed for their predicament.) This impoverished mother also needed to keep the windows closed because otherwise she couldn't have kept her flat warm. This article was written in April 2013 and March 2013 was exceptionally cold in the UK. Council officials with comfortable salaries and comfortable housing either don't understand or don't care about someone on the breadline. A desperately poor US university professor Margaret Mary Vojtko was an adjunct professor at Duquesne Roman Catholic University before she dies in extreme poverty. They paid her far less than people with her qualifications usually get. They provided no health insurance, when Margaret Vojtko developed Cancer she had to pay for expensive treatment herself, the United States badly needs Universal Health Care. Margaret Vojtko did a night job to try and pay for her treatment, she couldn't pay to repair her boiler and couldn't heat her home. She tried sleeping during the day in her office at the university which at least was warm. The university got the police to remove her. A few months later the university decided she was no longer an effective teacher and terminated her contract without severance pay or anything. Letters were sent to Duquesne University explaining Margaret Vojtko's plight but those letters were ignored. Supporters of Duquesne University say she was allowed to live free on campus with meals provided for a few weeks but this must have been humiliating for an old lady used to some respect. Providing medical insurance and a decent pension so Margaret Vojtko could afford to live with dignity in her own home would have been better. All Margaret Vojtko got was "intermittent charity and prayers". The fact that Margaret Vojtko needed charity indirectly shows how shabbily the university treated this lady who had worked there conscientiously for decades. When desperately poor people can't look after themselves it's generally assumed they are at fault rather than that they can't do better with limited resources. Anyway Margaret Vojtko wasn't looking after herself properly and she was referred to an adult protection service, she got a letter saying she looked after herself incompetently and had to see a caseworker or face legal action. This final humiliation was too was too much for Margaret Vojtko, the stress caused her a massive heart attack and she died without recovering consciousness. Woman Who Taught At College For Decades Dies Making Reportedly Less Than $25,000 A Year Death of an adjunct It looks like the pious Hypocrites of Duquesne Roman Catholic University could do well to listen to what Pope Francis has to say about poverty and show more compassion to their own staff. Spending money unwisely We all make mistakes when we spend our money, frequently we don’t find out if a product is good value or not till after we’ve bought it and tried it out. Better off people may, for example go to a café or restaurant which looks like the type their class of people uses, and then decide they don’t like the food and won’t go there again. Better off people may buy a gadget for their computer but later find out it’s nowhere near as good as advertised and doesn’t do anything their computer couldn’t do before. When better off people make mistakes other people tend to assume how they spend their money is their right and we shouldn’t criticise them. When poor people make mistakes other people tend to assume they’re poor and incompetent. It’s no good giving them money because they don’t now how to spend it etc. etc. etc. The consequences of mistakes in spending money are far more serious for poor people, if a relatively large amount of money is spent on something cheap that breaks and needs to be replaced after a short time that person’s finances can be seriously reduced. Certainly a minority of poor people have serious problems like alcohol or drug abuse. A minority of rich people have similar problems. Stereotyping a whole group because of a minority with problems is unfair. Televisions "Far too many poor people waste their Money on large television sets they don't need!" So say people who don't understand poverty. Even in Developed countries poor people can't afford many entertainments, that better off people take for granted. Cinemas are too expensive and theatres are even more expensive, a club you go to plans a day out, the coach ticket and the cost of lunch are too much, so it goes on. If you can't afford much entertainment except television you get the best television you can manage. Some poor people get televisions on credit and struggle to pay for them, others have televisions which they got before they became poor or which relatives gave them. Then there are those rich people, the most important entertainment decision they are taking is, whether to buy a completely new outfit for their next evening at the theatre of whether to risk their upper crust friends seeing them in the same outfit they wore last time. The rich people imagine they know what poor people should and shouldn't do with their televisions. Jamie Oliver, you haven't tasted real poverty. Cut out the tutting Sky TV People on the breadline or close to the breadline aren't likely to have Sky TV, still people with incomes above the breadline but well below average sometimes pay out for Sky. Richer people judge relatively poor people for this and overlook that overlook that poorer people with Sky have few entertainments except their television. See also *Stereotype *Prejudice References External links *'How We Ignore Poverty and Blame Poor People This deals with poverty in the United States and advises how Americans can lobby to help poor people there.' *Are the Poor to Blame for Being Poor? Category:Poverty Category:Discrimination